Cartas
by Lily-Apple
Summary: Conoce que es lo que nuestros personajes favoritos de Steven Universe tienen que decirnos en estas cartas que nos escriben.
1. Chapter 1

**«** Carta de Steven **»**

"Hola, solo quiero decir que muchas gracias por su tiempo en escribir sobre mí, en verdad sus historias son muy buenas. Aunque yo jamás vería a Peridot o a Lapislázuli como una pareja, ellas solo son mis amigas y mucho menos a Perla. Algo que se me hace muy ridículo es que a veces ayudo a que Peridot y Lapislázuli para que anden pero bueno jajaja. En verdad me agrada leer sus historias pues no me hacen tan tonto y jamás pierdo el toque de alegría que me caracteriza. Por cierto Connie es por el momento solo una amiga mía y no veo el por qué apresuran mi relación con ella de una manera tan ridícula. Solo para finalizar, estaría encantado de que alguien hiciera una historia en donde conociera a mi madre, los amaría más. Suerte para todos amigos."


	2. Chapter 2

**«** Carta de Amatista **»**

¿Qué hay humanitos? Soy Amatista y están leyendo esto con mi voz jajaja. Oigan solo quiero decir que en verdad agradezco que se tomen la molestia de hacer este tipo de cosas tan laboriosas, yo no podría sacar tanta cosa de mi cabeza para escribir o como se diga. Solo que quede en claro que yo jamás me volvería mala en ninguna circunstancia, Perla no es tan tonta y ella y yo casi no nos llevamos bien, de hecho las únicas veces es cuando se trabaja en equipo o cuando Steven se pone de llorón por eso, ustedes saben que es una aguafiestas y que siempre me está regañando por todo, hasta por si una mosca se para en la mesa. La verdad sus historias no son malas, solo que me gustaría que hubiera más acción ya saben. Peleas, combates, caras y narices rotas por doquier ya saben de lo que hablo. Si no es mucho pedir también quisiera que escriban que me alimento más... ya saben que me encanta hacerlo, digo no soy Perla para que jamás coma en ninguna historia. Sigan así señores, los veré en el siguiente capítulo de CN.


	3. Chapter 3

**«** Carta de Perla **»**

Supongo que no tengo más opción que participar en esto de escribir una carta a los televidentes para formar parte de un entorno social humano más grande del que tanto habla Steven.

Bueno ¿por dónde comenzar? Desde grandes errores gramaticales, mala secuencia en la escritura y falta de noción sobre el tiempo en el que transcurren las cosas hasta la falta de elementos que hacen que no se complete una historia adecuadamente para el funcionamiento perfecto de una buena obra literaria conducida por una excelente trayectoria con bastos argumentos y escenarios interesantes que puedan atraer al lector para disfrutar de esta pobre pero sin embargo interesante idea que tienen todos y cada uno de ustedes debo decir que más allá del pensamiento abstracto esto que hacen día a día no tiene sentido alguno si bien lo vemos desde una perspectiva poco usual.

Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo, cada día, a cada hora… queman parte de su tiempo escribiendo tonterías de una serie de televisión que ya disfrutan en lugar de ocupar ese tiempo en algo que en verdad vale la pena. Sí, esas primitivas ocupaciones humanas que la mayoría de la gente normal hace: trabajar, estudiar, salir con alguna persona del género opuesto, ejercitar su cuerpo o simplemente realizar algún deporte. En verdad no entiendo por qué deben hacer este tipo de cosas que no conducirá a nada después de que sea escrito. Estoy de acuerdo que la imaginación es una parte fundamental que su cerebro tiende a realizar pero si yo fuera una humana tal vez ocuparía mi tiempo en alguna cosa que ya he escrito antes. No se tomen esto personalmente solo es lo que pienso yo.

PD: detesto cuando me ponen en alguna situación romántica con Rose Cuarzo, yo la quería porque ella me hizo sentir única y especial, no porque la amara. Era como una madre para mí, que raros son los de su especie para imaginar ese tipo de cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

**«** Carta de Garnet **»**

No pienso criticar ninguna idea de ningún autor, solo diré que la fusión que yo poseo es muy diferente a la que usamos para los combates, 3 son multitud. Por cierto... veo dos posibles futuros en los cuales critiquen fuertemente la carta de Peridot, y otra en donde entre ustedes mismos peleen por lo que les escribirá. Espero que tomen la decisión correcta.


	5. Chapter 5

**«** Carta de Lapislázuli **»**

Ni siquiera sé que es peor ahora, si haber estado encerrada en ese tonto espejo o estar en este planeta del cual nunca creí nada. Solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, no quiero estar aquí ni un día más, pero supongo que por el momento no puedo hacer nada, Steven es el único con el que puedo contar por el momento.

Tampoco me explico cómo pueden pensar que me podría llevar tan bien y fácilmente con una gema que me mantuvo encerrada contra mi voluntad y lo peor de todo ¡ENAMORARME DE ELLA! ¿Ustedes amarían a alguien de su mismo género así como si nada después de que este las encerró y trató como basura? En verdad no entiendo cómo es que su especie sea la dominante en su planeta.


	6. Chapter 6

**«** Carta de Peridot **»**

Fecha de registro… ¡bha! Olvídenlo, dejé esto hace mucho tiempo.

No sé exactamente a que conlleve toda esta actividad de escribir en esta página de redes sociales, no sé si es natural tampoco que aquí en la Tierra las relaciones de dos hembras sean normales o saludables para un fin romántico pero al menos a mí me molesta demasiado. Si somos chicas ¿alguien recuerda cuando dije que las diamantes eran las matriarcas del planeta madre? ¡Matriarcas! ¡planeta madre! ¡matriarcas! Eso quiere decir: "Mujer que por su experiencia o sabiduría es respetada por un grupo familiar o una comunidad en los cuales goza de autoridad" ¿Entienden? ¡mujer! ¡mujer! Eso quiere decir: Persona o animal de sexo femenino sin alterar el orden de su especie. No me salgan con que nuestra creadora dijo que las gemas no tenían sexo ni género, eso solo lo dijo para distraer al televidente y que no hubiera problemas, "Las gemas" ¡Las! Eso quiere decir: "Ellas o estas" sin alterar el orden de un género social o biológico.

De ante mano les agradecería que no me pusieran más en un romance con Lapislazuli ni con Amatista porque eso si es sumamente asqueroso ¿A ustedes les gustaría que alguien creara una historia de amor con alguien de su mismo género solo porque le produce sensación placentera? Claro que no.

Tampoco se excusen por favor escribiendo que Rubí es una gema y tiene facha de hombre, o con ese rubí que actuaba como homosexual "*si así se le pude llamar*", es por eso que les digo que nuestra creadora disfrazó todo para que ustedes se excusen diciendo que en la serie no hay género para las gemas, pero por todos los cielos… todos vemos a las gemas a excepción de rubí como mujeres…

Es todo de mi parte y ¡Wow gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**«** Carta de Jasper **»**

Espero que alguno de ustedes inútiles y patéticos seres de este tonto planeta me pueda explicar lo que paso con Rose Cuarzo, ella no es de esa manera y estoy segura que algo tiene que ver con ese fenómeno humano chaparro e insignificante. Si uno de ustedes trata de ocultar información que pueda serme útil juro que los encontraré y los destruiré por no cooperar. Jasper fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

**«** Carta de Diamante amarillo **»**

Espero que estén disfrutando mucho de su limitada estancia en la Tierra. Porque pronto… toda vida inteligente será borrada para hacer esa colonia.


End file.
